


The Little Flower (Remus Lupin)

by UntoldFortune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldFortune/pseuds/UntoldFortune
Summary: Remus is a werewolf. Rosalie can't control her powers. They were both outcasts because of something they don't have control of. What happens when that brings them together?





	1. Chapter 1

"The girl is about to be eleven years old Severus..." Albus started, looking down at the dark-haired man who stood tall. "But it is still not the time."

Severus' eyes filled with horror at the headmasters' comment. "What do you mean it is still not the time?" He replied, his voice remaining monotone.

"The boy is still not old enough; we need to keep them together." 

"Forget the boy, he-"

"We cannot Severus." Albus interrupted. "He is just as important as her."

Severus took a deep breath before speaking again, keeping his frustration low. "She will not be able to control her magic for another four years, Albus. I have been watching her. She is powerful, just like her mother. But if she doesn't get any training or help it will take over her. She doesn't know what she is doing."

Albus smiled slightly. "So you have been keeping an eye on her?" Severus scoffed.

"Of course I have."

There was a silence before Albus spoke again.

"She looks a lot like Lily..." 

The potions teacher sighed softly as he gave a slight nod. "She does..." and with that, he walked away to exit the headmasters' office, but paused as Albus spoke for the last time.

"I know you care for the girl Severus, but promise me when I say, it will be much better for her to stay with her brother, even if you don't like the boy. She's strong, and I'm sure she understands a lot more than we realise. She will be safe."


	2. one

Four Hogwarts students and another man by the name of R.J.Lupin -according to Hermione Granger- sat together quietly on the Hogwarts Train. The two girls, Hermione Granger and Rosalie Potter were reading books and sat next to each other on the right-hand side of the carriage. To Rosalie's dismay, she had to sit next to the random man who was also in the carriage. She lost the muggle game of rock, paper, scissors to Hermione for it. At first, she tried her best to stay as close to Hermione as possible, not wanting to be too close to the man; but after a while, she was too engaged in her book to care anymore.

The two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting opposite the two girls and had sweets piled up on their legs and chair; both wrapped and unwrapped. They talked between themselves -Ron's mouth _always_ being full with chocolate- and continued the conversation about Sirius Black. It was discussed by the four of them earlier in the journey. Rosalie and Harry had to explain to their friends that Sirius Black - the mass murderer who escaped Azkaban recently- was after them. Why? They weren't sure themselves, but they told their friends it was best to keep the information between themselves for now.

As time went by the boys started to get bored; there wasn't much else to tell about their summer. Ron had already told Harry everything about his time in Egypt and Harry told everything he could about his and Rosalie's summer, which was in fact, boring as neither did much. Expect for the fact that Rosalie accidentally made their Aunt into a giant balloon which flew away into the sky, unfortunately though; she got back down safely.

"Rosalie," Ron began, causing the redhead to look up at him. "What are you reading?" She gave a smile and shut the book; ensuring to keep her thumbs inside to not lose her page, before turning it to show him the front.

"Spells and Potions for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" She read aloud for him. "Thought I'd try to get a head start this year."

"Why?" Ron questioned. Rosalie grimaced as he once again spoke with his mouth full but answered with a smile nonetheless.

"Can you blame me? Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers always suck."_ Or try to kill us. S_he thought but didn't voice it; she didn't need to think about anyone else trying to kill the Potters that year. "And Sirius Black is coming after us. I want to be prepared just in case he does." Despite Rosalie trying to cover up the dark comment with a smile, everyone could feel the atmosphere around them tense up.

"We're going to be in Hogwarts, Rosalie. Sirius Black won't be able to get in. Dumbledore would never let him." Hermione spoke up.

"I know, I just don't see the harm in getting a head start." Rosalie's smile stayed on her face as she went into deep thought. That wasn't the only reason she was reading the book. Rosalie Potter was sixteen years old and was turning seventeen in the next few months. That meant she was three years older than the trio but was still in the same year as them and that annoyed her. Fred and George would know so much more than Rosalie despite them being the same age. She wanted to know more, learn more and do more with magic. All teachers told her how powerful and intelligent she was, yet she still could only do year three magic when she should be doing year six. She never understood why she didn't get her Hogwarts letter at eleven years old.

"Sure...Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a raving, murderous lunatic..." Ron stated, taking Rosalie out of her deep thought. Harry and Hermione were quick to glare at Ron, but Rosalie gave a light laugh, she could always trust Ron to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to find Fred and George. See you in a bit." Rosalie stood and made her way to the compartment door, only for her to be jolted back as the compartment rattled. She lost her balance and fell, landing hard against the wall. The lanterns started flickering as the train began slowing down.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet..." Hermione uttered softly while frowning. Harry rose from his seat and went over to the door, he slid it open and poked his head out to look down the corridor, other kids doing the same all along the carriage. As Rosalie started to stand up once again, the train jerked making her launch back onto the floor. She groaned in pain, deciding not to try and get up again.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, causing the others to all shrug their shoulders in reply.

The lights came back on after a second, Ron pinned himself up against the window. "There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard." Ron announced, worry evident in his voice. Rosalie's eyes widened at the sight of Ron's water bottle as it became ice. She quickly scurried over and grabbed her book, her breathing slowly increasing as time went past. Silence surrounded the young witches and wizards; the only thing they could hear was the page flicking of Rosalie's book.

"What are you doing?!" Ron squealed agitated.

Rosalie ignored the panicking ginger boy, her eyes non-stop scanning of the book, looking for _it_. A hissing sound soon filled the ears of all the Hogwarts students that sat on the train as a cloaked figure approached.

"Come on, come on...where is it?" Rosalie mumbled to herself, apparent desperation in her voice. Her eyes scanned the pages as quickly as they could. She had read about something that seemed very similar to what was happening at that moment. She just needed to find the page. "FOUND IT!" Rosalie finally screamed and looked up with a broad smile plastered on her face, but only to be met with her friend's faces of fear.

Rosalie suddenly became very sad, like a weight of darkness was placed on her soul. Dreading what she would see, she slowly turned her head towards the door, and she was faced with a dark, hooded creature. It stood tall; it's head reaching the top of the carriage, the inside hollow, a pit of darkness that never seemed to end.

"Dementor..." Her eyes glanced back to her book, the image on the paper matching the one that stood in front of her. Rosalie's eyes scanned the passage one more time. Her knowledge did her well, but she had never cast the spell before. "Think of a _happy_ thought and say the words _Expecto Patronum._"

The creature opened the door slowly, firstly looking towards Ron and Hermione, who both looked frightened, they tried to retreat backwards but only to be met with a back wall. It then turned it's head to face Harry; it gawked at him for a moment before turning to look at Rosalie whose wand was held high. It seemed to ignore her as it turned to Harry.

"Happy thoughts...think of happy thoughts." She whispered to herself. Her heartbeat was increasing with each second. How was she meant to be happy when she felt sadness swallow her up. Suddenly, the Dementor latched itself to Harry, his face being pulled toward it, his soul was being taken away from him. Rosalie's eyes widened, and without thinking, she screamed. "Expecto Patronum!"

But nothing. Faint screaming occurred in her ears as she stood and stared in shock. Hermione and Ron sat and watched, not having a clue about what to do as they witnessed their friends' soul be taken away.

"Expecto Patronum!" She screamed again, but nothing. Fear rose inside as she felt useless. Tears filled in her eyes as the screaming in her ears got louder. Flashes of blurry scenes popped into her head, feeling of sadness becoming overwhelmingly strong as she looked at her baby brother. The only family she had. The only reason she had ever been happy. A realisation struck at the thought.

"Happy thoughts..." She muttered one last time, her eyes shut. She thought about her parents, thought about the dreams she had when she was with them. Thought about the little memories she had with her mother laughing, or with her father dancing. Her eyes shot open, a new motivation roaring through her. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A white sliver of light left a wand, lighting up the carriage. It attacked the creature, causing it to screech and retreat. Rosalie stared at her wand, realising it was not her who cast the spell. She turned quickly to come face to face with a man, a scruffy one at that, who towered over her, piercing blue eyes staring. Rosalie's breath caught in her throat as she saw the jagged scars covering the left side of his face. The man pulled his gaze away as his attention found the lifeless body that laid in the background.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice shrieked as she approached the young boy's unmoving figure. Rosalie stayed still for a moment, feeling lightheaded.

"Harry..." She was able to breathe out before dropping to the floor herself.

Rosalie found herself somewhere familiar, but everything was distorted. The walls looked like they moved slowly up and down, and the floor seemed to sway side to side. A sudden scream caught her attention. Without thinking, her legs started to move but slowly. Her arms raised as she pressed her hands against the walls, allowing her to balance herself on the moving floor. A baby crying then echoed around her, joining the piercing screaming noise. Rosalie tried to keep her breathing steady as she made her way down the hall, her ears now ringing from the amount of noise that was entering them. A green light appeared not too far down the hall, and a _thud_ came just after it. A sudden door slam made her turn. It was right next to her. She reached her hand out slowly towards the door handle, but it started to move. More she tried to reach; further, it'd move from her reach.

With a desperate gasp, Rosalie opened her eyes. She was met with the lights on the top of the carriage burning her eyes, and she was quick to use her arm to shield it. A groan escaped her lips as her brain felt like it was thumping against her skull.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Slowly she pulled her arm away from her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. She was met with the scruffy man again, who stood over her, watching her. "Are you okay?" He asked again. Rosalie nodded, pushing herself up off the floor and against the sidewall. "How do you feel?"

For a moment, her eyes looked to the carriage door, her mind thinking back to what she saw, and she hoped she never found out; though she was sure she already knew what it was. "Shit." Rosalie finally answered with a laugh. She looked back to the man who huffed a laugh and gave a smile to her, placing his hand out for her to take, which she happily did. Rosalie had to catch her balance when she stood, the dizziness lingering longer than she'd like. The man waited for a moment before turning just in case she fell again, but she didn't.

"Harry," she saw her brother behind the older man. "You're awake!" She hugged her brother tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I've been awake a lot longer than you." He smiled.

"You should get changed into your robes; we're going to be at Hogwarts soon!" Hermione interrupted, unable to help herself.

"I must have been out for a long time," Rosalie mumbled, subconsciously rubbing her head.

"Yes, indeed, you have." The older man joined the conversation. "Here, have this." His hand revealed a piece of chocolate. "It'll help." Rosalie gave an embarrassed smile and accepted the chocolate with a mumbled 'thank you'. "I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." He then pointed to the chocolate she was holding. "Eat." before walking out.


	3. two

No one dared to talk as their journey to Hogwarts continued. All of them avoided eye contact. Rosalie found herself staring out of the window, watching the world go past. The Dementor had left long ago, but her hairs still stood on end, as if it was still lingering. She felt cold and numb, and the colour had yet to return to her face. She wished her brain would think of something other than the scream of her dying mother, it repeated in her head like a broken record player, and every time she felt herself fall more into a pit of darkness.

"I'm going to get change," Hermione mumbled as she stood, "you should as well, we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Ron, Harry and Hermione finally made eye contact; all of them looked as though they were empty. Neither of the boys spoke as they nodded, picking up their stuff and making their way down the train.

"Are you coming, Rosalie?" Hermione pulled Rosalie from her deep thought.

"Mhm," she blinked dumbly up at Hermione.

"Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Rosalie tried to give a gentle smile, though it turned into a grimace. Hermione was battling in her head whether to press the matter or to leave her friend be, her finger tapped on the door frame for a moment before giving a slight nod and walking away, leaving Rosalie alone in the carriage.

Rosalie's eyes fell to her feet; she leaned forward, knees on her thighs and head in her hands. It was the first day, and trouble had already found her. During the summer, she wished that she could have a quiet year at Hogwarts, but things never turned out how she wanted. Something always seemed to happen to the Potter siblings, and truthfully she was fed up, she did not want it anymore. All she wanted to do was learn; she still struggled to control her magic at the age of sixteen, and everyone thought she was pathetic because of it. People considered her a freak in the world of magic just because she was a little different; she had something that no one understood. She realised that most likely scared other students, but she did not know why they would say such horrible comments towards her.

The horn of the train filled the emptiness. Rosalie pushed her fingers through her hair before sitting up straight. She had no time to ponder any more thoughts; Hogwarts was only a few minutes away, and she was still not dressed. She forced herself to her feet and dragged them out of the carriage and through the train. She walked past many other students, who seemed rather lively despite the earlier event. It made her wonder if the Dementor entered any other carriages, or were Rosalie and her friends the only ones who experienced the feeling of dread and death.

Rosalie kept her eyes down, avoiding contact with anyone she passed, though she could feel their stares and hear their whisperings. She shook her head and pushed forward, quickly entering the changing room and changing into her school clothes.

** Knock Knock **

"If anyone is in there, you need to hurry up the train has stopped," a person, whose voice Rosalie did not recognise said.

"Uh - Thank you," she replied. Her eyes scanned the small room to check she had everything, and she glanced at the mirror, the Gryffindor Symbol catching her eye.

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve and chivalry, _

_ Set Gryffindors apart. _

It was the song the sorting hat sang the first day she arrived at Hogwarts; often it played in her mind, it made her happy, thinking back to when it was easier. When she did not know the pain of failure as she did now, not to feel useless or inadequate because she could not control simple magic.

Rosalie left the changing room quickly; the train was close to empty. If she did not hurry, McGonagall would give her an earful. The carriage was also empty; her bag sat alone on the bench, meaning Harry, Hermione and Ron had already gotten their stuff. She snatched it up but not before seeing the pouring rain outside the window. With a quick flick of her wand, it became an umbrella, the shaft sprouting from the tip, and her wand acting as the handle. Despite this, when she walked outside the strong winds made the rain hit her in all directions, acting like piercing needles into her body. The umbrella was close to useless, but she continued to hold it not wanting to get her hair wet. She shivered multiple times as she walked up to the castle, but was happy it was not because of fear but because of the icy breeze. She welcomed it as she was glad to get rid of the numbness she was feeling from before.

Rosalie pulled her umbrella down as she entered the castle; a wash of warmth covered her. It was not perfect at Hogwarts, but it was home nonetheless. The lights lit up the corridors that lead to the Great Hall, only a few students scattered them as they all made their way along it. Paintings smiled at them as they went past, and slowly the noise from the hall was getting louder. The smell of savoury, sticky food hit her nose like bus and her mood lifted. The feeling of comfortability had returned, the darkness faded, and whatever she felt on that train was left behind. Unconsciously, her walk had become a slow jog; her frown had turned into a slight smirk. She was ready to forget the incident ever happened, and start fresh. This would be her year.

The Great Hall was louder than she expected, voices of every pitch, people eating their food loudly, and many laughs echoed. Her smile widened when she saw her two closest friends - Fred and George - sitting at the table halfway down the hall. They were not looking her way as she made her way towards them. They were eating quickly, but also cracking jokes with the others that were nearby. As George laughed at a joke, he unconsciously glanced towards her, at first, he took no notice but almost immediately looked back to her. Their eyes met, and both grinned. He tapped his brother - Fred - and pointed towards her, Fred also smiled when noticing her.

"Twins," Rosalie said, taking a seat in between them.

"Rosalie," they replied in unison. "What took you so long, food is nearly gone," George added, referencing to the many empty plates that filled the Gryffindor table.

"I went into a bit of a daydream while getting changed," she awkwardly chuckled as she started gathering food onto her plate.

"Honestly, you spent more time daydreaming than you do in the real world."

"I can't deny that." The three laughed, and anything that remained from the Dementor attack had disappeared. She had completely forgotten about it, and if no one else brought it up, neither would she, there was no need to live in the past.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice caught everyone's attention. "First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." The named man stood up awkwardly, a tight-lipped smile on his face. His hands clasped in front of his stomach as he gave a small bow before sitting back down. The hall applauded for their new DADA teacher, and Rosalie's face lit up. It explained how he knew what to do with the Dementor and how he produced a Patronus. She could not help but feel excited. Maybe it was the year they would finally have a good DADA teacher.

Rosalie zoned out the rest of Dumbledore's speech; her eyes stayed on Professor Lupin. There was something about him that was different, the last two DADA teachers had tried to attack her and Harry, but something told her Lupin would be very different. His aura was far from evil; in fact, he seemed sweet, innocent almost. She was curious as to what his lessons would be like.

Dumbledore's words became clearer as her attention pulled away from Lupin and landed on the other side of the teacher's table, where Professor Snape sat. He was a stoic man who showed very little to no emotion, so her stomach turned when she saw him giving Lupin an icy glare. His jaw clenched and lips pressed firmly together, his eyes were dark, and Rosalie found self shuffling in her seat uncomfortably.

"On a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." Even being zoned out, Rosalie heard those words clearly. She sunk into her seat as many eyes turned towards her and Harry. She nervously swallowed, and dropped her head, allowing her hair to cover her face. She took deep breaths as she tried to control her anxiety. Did everyone know what had happened on the train? It felt like it. The pit of darkness returned, the pain of hearing her mothers last moments repeated in her mind. She did not want to draw any more attention to herself. Her hands grew clammy, and her shoulders tensed up. She needed to stay calm; otherwise, she knew what would happen. She could not lose control, not now.

The whole around her suddenly grew dark. She was alone, in a void of nothing.

"Hello?" Rosalie called out. "Fred? George?" her voice echoed, and nothing was said in return. She looked left. It was darkness. She looked right. There was nothing. She did not understand where she was. "Hello?" she called out again. She wanted to move but was afraid of what would happen. Would she continue in the abyss forever? Or would she find something? Or someone? A slight whisper made Rosalie's head snap forward. It was as if something was sucking in air, but it was hushed, she could only hear it because nothing else was happening. Her feet took off before she had a chance to think. The noise could be someone; she could get help, get out of there.

"Hello, can you hear me?" she called out as the breathing became louder, again there was no answer. Her pace started to slow as she became tired. It felt like she had been running forever, but nothing around her changed. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, her skin was sticky and breaths short. She placed her hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath. Her nose wrinkled, she could not understand what was happening. How was she to get out?

"Rosalie?!"

The voice echoed through the void; she frantically looked around. She recognised it.

"George?!" she called out as she spun on the spot, looking for any indication of where he was.

"Rosalie?!"

"George!?" 

In the distance she spotted a faint light, her legs bolted off towards it. It was hope. There was a chance. Her legs were burning and heart racing, but she dared not to stop as she got closer to the light, adrenaline pumped through all of her veins, this was it.

The light disappeared. A hissing sound made her hair stand on end. Her body deflated, her hope, her chance had vanished, and she felt it get sucked from her body. She froze in place as she could see her heavy breaths in the air. The Dementor stood only a few meters from her where the light was supposed it be. Rosalie stood tall and tried to ignore the screaming of her mother; her left foot stepped back while her hand searched for her wand. Panic overwhelmed her when she could not find it. The Dementor slowly approached her. She wanted to run, scream or maybe both, but she was frozen like a deer in headlights. There was nothing she could do; it was going to get her. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, her adrenaline disappearing. Her body gave in to the exhaustion. Why fight when you'd already lost?

** _ WHOOSH _ **

Suddenly Rosalie was pushed by a strong gust of wind; her eyes opened as her hand flew up to cover her them from a blinding light that replaced where the Dementor stood. It was like a firework had exploded right in front of her but only contained the colour white. As it started to fade, she saw a figure walking away from her, her eyes widened.

"ROSALIE?!"

She snapped back to reality, George was staring at her with concerned eyes, his hand shaking her leg. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded quickly, though her pale features told another story. "We've got to get going to the common room."

"Uh - yeah - I'll meet you there. I just need to go to the bathroom." She forced a smile as she stood, walking away despite him calling after her. She needed some space, and there was only one place she knew where to go for that.


End file.
